The Right Time
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: After not having much luck lovewise, Kisumi is in search for something real. When he by chance runs into a childhood friend, he instantly hopes that this could be it. But will this really work out? Is this really the right time? KisumixAsahixIkuya, AlphaxBetaxOmega universe, eventual smut. Side story to 'When Heat Strikes' and 'Acceptance', part of Party of Four community
1. Chapter 1

I finally watched the Free! movie, and found a partner for Kisumi. Or should I say partners... I gave it some thought and came up with the right idea what would fit these characters.

Since we also know most of them only as 12 year olds, I will fill in some gaps on my own and have them more mature than they were in the movie.

Hope you'll enjoy!

...

Pushing his soft pink locks to the side, he squinted his eyes to see the traffic light across the street better. The rain made it impossible to tell if it had turned blue already or not, but so far no one else was moving, so he stood his ground, and waited with them, clothes soaked all the way through by now.

This wasn't strange weather for the time of year, that point where summer was slipping away, making room for autumn. The seas had heated up, sending all kinds of thunder storms their way. For now it was at least sticking to rain, but the wind that had carried it land inward made it impossible to hide away under an umbrella. A few people around held onto theirs for dear life, but most had broken down already. Kisumi hadn't bothered at all with one, knowing his cheap one he had gotten at the drug store as some kind of gift was not going to hold up against this weather. He didn't have the time or energy to buy a better one, which his mother would curse him for.

As the other pedestrians finally started crossing, Kisumi tried to push his way through as fast as possible, but this was the centre of Tokyo. Fast crossing was not something possible here as there were simply too many people. In all honesty Kisumi hadn't gotten used to Tokyo yet. He had moved her a little over a month ago and still had trouble adjusting to the loudness of it all. Tokyo made Iwatobi look like a tiny farmer town, while before Kisumi always thought Iwatobi was quite prosperous.

Tugging at his tie, Kisumi loosened the knot a little, giving himself some room to breathe. It had been his own decision to come here after university to continue on working in his studied field. There were a lot more job opportunities here, especially in Marketing, so it had been an easy decision made. His parents had supported him, his little brother had too. And so he had made the journey here.

A job had been easily found, the only downside being that he started at the lowest position possible, but that was how things worked here. You had to work your way up. The only good thing that had really happened so far, was that he had gotten back in contact with his hold friends. Seeing Makoto, Sousuke, Haru and Rin again made up for a lot, and after a good talk, they had stayed in touch as well. It made things a little less lonely, though Kisumi had to admit loneliness still tugged at his heart, but it was a different kind. Seeing such a happy couple all the time really made one realise how very single they were.

Reaching the end of the crossing Kisumi quickly turned right and practically sprinted down the steps to the subway station, almost losing his footing on those slippery wet stones. Thankfully he made it down alive. Flashing his card against the gates of the station Kisumi entered the platform. Being out of the rain made him feel slightly better already, and the prospect of almost being home did even more.

"If it isn't _Kiss-me_."

The sudden mention of his 'nickname' made Kisumi jerk his head to the source, finding a familiar smirk, fiery red hair, and a burgundy gaze to match. "Asahi?"

The redhead moved towards him, weaving around a few other people who were eager to get home. He still carried this confident air around him Kisumi remembered so well. It was the way he held himself, with his chin lifted in the air, one hand casually stuffed in a jeans' pocket. And it wasn't as if Asahi was overconfident, since Kisumi knew about some insecurities he had had in the past, but you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance. It's something Kisumi had liked about him, together with his temper and loud mouth.

"Hey, man," Asahi said once he had reached Kisumi, holding up his hand for Kisumi to grab. They avoided hugs at this point, the wet sound their hands made when meeting enough of an indication. It hadn't been just Kisumi who had fought the rain outside. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

Kisumi hadn't seen Asahi since graduation from middle school, and was a bit too taken aback to respond right away. Asahi's voice had gotten rougher, holding some kind of raspy edge to it that sent tingles down Kisumi's spine, though something else might be the cause of that as well. Kisumi was slightly taller than him, but Asahi was far more muscular. Clearly he was still an athletic, while Kisumi hadn't played basketball anymore since he finished university. His red mop of hair was flattened due to the rain now, but it looked a bit longer than it was in middle school. Asahi had really changed and yet it all felt so familiar. The thing that stood out the most though, something that really made Kisumi lose his senses, was that musky smell Asahi carried around. The rain had washed most of it away, but Kisumi could still pick up on it.

"Right now I feel a bit drenched, but other than that I'm okay," he finally replied after Asahi raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Ah yeah, I guess this isn't really the time to catch up with old friends. The weather, the crowd, not really a fitting scenery."

Kisumi glanced around, seeing all the soaking wet clothes sticking to the people around, most even avoiding checking their phones, choosing to simply stand and feel bad for themselves. It wasn't a good environment to meet up, but did that really matter? "Isn't it always the right time to see an old friend again," Kisumi relayed as he moved to look back at Asahi again.

The grin that broke out on Asahi's lips made Kisumi's heart flutter, and he cursed himself for doing this again. Getting ahead of himself. "Ever the optimist. Glad you didn't change that about yourself, Kisumi," Asahi replied, right as the subway rolled into the station, giving Kisumi no room to reply to the last statement. "Let's get on before it's completely full and we need to wait on the next one again." Asahi grabbed Kisumi's sleeve and pulled him forward, effectively getting them on the crowded subway.

It was full in the cabin, very full. Everyone was pressed together, meaning Asahi's chest was pushed up against Kisumi's, leaving no personal space between them. This was normal in the subway, and with strangers Kisumi didn't mind, but this felt different. Feeling his old classmate's breath fan over his face with every exhale, his chest expanding with every inhale. And of course now that they were cramped in a tiny space with so little room between them, that musky scent rose up even more, stinging Kisumi's senses.

"Still think this was the right time to see each other again," Asahi teased as a swerve in the road pushed him even closer against Kisumi.

At least on the outside Kisumi was always able to keep his composure, a sweet smile on his lips as an initial reply. "Maybe it's a little awkward, but I'm always happy to see Asahi," he said sweetly, making the smile on Asahi's lips disappear for a second before setting in again. He then shook his head in reply, letting a soft chuckle fill the air between them. Nothing else was said as Asahi couldn't keep up the conversation while being this close, averting his face to the left to give them some space to breathe without feeling the other's breath. But Kisumi didn't like the silence, always speaking before he really thought his words through. "So how have you been? Seeing anyone?"

Burgundy eyes shot right back to him in surprise, and then Asahi chuckled again. "You really are as bold as ever, aren't you?" Asahi said back first, Kisumi's question being a bit too personal to discuss straight away, unless you really only had ulterior motives. It wasn't even what Kisumi really meant with it, but he simply couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. "I've been good, and I am single." As a reply Kisumi only hummed, not wanting to show too much emotion right of the bat. But this only made Asahi stare at him, trying to read his expression as Kisumi did his best to hide it from him. "How about you? Are you in a relationship?" Asahi asked eventually, admitting defeat.

"I'm not," Kisumi said. He met Asahi's gaze and they stared at each other for a while, before averting their eyes when things got uncomfortable.

"I saw Ikuya the other day too. Had been years since I saw him last as well," Asahi said, breaking the silence. It was peculiar Asahi decided to mention it now, as if he was implying something. "We want to meet up soon and catch up."

"Oh, that's great," Kisumi replied, putting on a sweet smile. "It's good to catch up with old friends. See where they are now and what they've been up to."

"We should do that too."

The determination in Asahi's voice vibrated through Kisumi's body, making him unable to refuse, even if he had wanted to. That dark burgundy stare sunk deep into him, and Kisumi found himself swallowing heavily under it. Why was this encounter so different from others? Was it because of some kind of weird chemistry between them? Or was Kisumi overthinking things? Expecting too much, because he wanted what his other friends had. And Asahi was exactly that. A childhood friend who could become more. "Yeah, I would like that," Kisumi answered, shooting Asahi another sweet smile to mask his real feelings.

"Okay, give me your number. Then we can plan when to meet up," Asahi said cheerfully, flipping out his phone to punch in Kisumi's number. Right as he did so the subway reached its first stop, making people push their way out of the carriage again. It caused Asahi to fall forward against Kisumi, his free hand landing on Kisumi's hip to steady himself. Feeling those warm fingers slide over his wet dress shirt, burning the skin under it, made the situation even worse. Adding feeling Asahi's breathing fan out over his neck, made Kisumi want to bolt out of the carriage. "Sorry," Asahi murmured as he pulled himself back, his red hair tickling the side of Kisumi's face.

They stayed quiet as Kisumi added his number to Asahi's phone before giving it back. The quietness between them became very noticeable, but Kisumi couldn't bring himself to speak. Normally he would've. Filled the silence with mindless chatter that left his lips with such ease.

Keeping his attention on his phone Asahi seemed to be answering a text, but when he started speaking, Kisumi understood it was some kind of façade. "You know I never expected you to be an Omega, with how manipulative you were and all," Asahi said innocently, breaching the subject they had been avoiding so far. For a second he smiled up at Kisumi, and then turned his attention back down to his phone.

"I always expected you to be an Alpha. You've always been prone to lead, though I hope you've gotten better at it since middle school," Kisumi teased, glad he found his composure again with this subject. He really should just not think too much. When he started thinking, things went awry.

A cheeky smile was sent his way, Asahi probably quite happy with Kisumi's opinion. "Well, I guess it was just meant to be. I was a born Alpha."

"Of course you were born with it. It's in your genes."

"Know-it-all," Asahi said, giving Kisumi an eye roll with an added smile. The subway came to a halt again, doors slowly opening. Asahi shot a quick look outside at the sign and then cursed softly under his breath. "This is my stop. It was great seeing you! I'll give you a call, so we can set up the get together."

"Are you going to ask me out on a date?" Kisumi said with a wink, heart skipping a hopeful beat.

Stepping outside the cart Asahi called over his shoulder, "you wish, _Kiss-me_."

...

What did you think so far?

For regular updates on my fanfics, you can also follow me on my facebook page, link on my profile!

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

And finally another chapter for this story! I had fun with this one, so I hope you'll enjoy

 _..._

 _You should've known he would take you to such a weird movie_

Exchanging numbers had been a good idea. A very good idea. Asahi and he had been texting every day ever since they had run into each other a week ago. They didn't talk about anything too personal, but it was nice to talk to someone about daily occurrences, and that someone not being your little brother. It of course also caused Kisumi's heart to do a little flip every time his phone buzzed, getting ahead of himself already. The attention was just very new and exhilarating.

Kisumi had missed this last message though, having been stuck in a meeting at work until very late. Asahi and he had been chatting during Kisumi's lunchbreak about a movie he had seen the previous night.

Receiving a call from the foursome's house was not very common, but it actually being Haru who called him was extraordinary. Kisumi had immediately said yes when Haru had invited him to the movies, grabbing onto this rare occurrence with both hands. He should've known though. He really should've known. The fact none of his boyfriends had wanted to come, was a good hint at what kind of movie this was. If not even Makoto would do this for Haru, it really must've been an awful movie. And it was… Oh lord, it was.

It was in little obscure movie theatre where they only showed movies for small audiences, and the movie had been made by a guy Haru had once met during university. It was a documentary about water filtering systems throughout Tokyo, and the guy had snuck into one of the companies. How this movie ever got produced and the guy didn't get sued, was a miracle. Not even Haru seemed to be very interested, even if all they did was talk about clean water. The guy must've sold him a much better story than the documentary actually had. Kisumi then told himself to never go to the movies with Haru again, unless he knew wat the movie was about and liked it. Rin was a far better companion in that region, or Sousuke. Both guys liked a bit of an action thriller, which Kisumi preferred as well.

When he told Asahi about what kind of movie it had been, his childhood friend had made fun of him, and had apparently ended it with an 'I told you so' type of thing. He quickly typed a reply, hoping Asahi would be as quick to reply now as well. Have time for him, so Kisumi could relish in the attention once more. But his phone didn't vibrate, not even after Kisumi had stuffed it back into his pants pocket.

Deciding to walk to the next subway station and give himself a little more time before he would be stuck in his lonely apartment again, he trudged on through the cold evening air. The weather had cleared up some, only clouds adorning the sky. It was a nice night though. Good to walk in as you waited on that phone to vibrate. The streets were still buzzing with life, a group of friends making their way into a bar, one already loudly announcing how he was going to drink more than any of them. A couple passed him, whispering sweet nothing to one another as if they had just fallen in love. And a mother with a child going into a grocery store, the little boy instantly reaching for the candy isle. It was nice to see all these different relationships around, even if it made Kisumi feel a bit more alone.

Passing a café Kisumi glanced through the windows, watching couples enjoy their meal, smiles all around as they shared light conversation. Right as Kisumi wanted to turn away and ignore the ache in his heart, he found a familiar set of eyes.

Their eyes met, the soft orange glimmering in the light of the café. He looked surprised at first, but a soft smile formed on his lips as Kisumi found his, waving in greeting. How long had it been since they had seen each other? As long as it been since he had last seen Asahi probably.

Ikuya spoke to the person sitting opposite of him, someone Kisumi couldn't see just yet, but Ikuya didn't stop looking at Kisumi as he spoke, an amused smile staining his lips. It was then that Ikuya's possible date looked over the booth he was sitting in and Kisumi saw who it was. Of course he should've known. Asahi had said he was meeting up with Ikuya soon after they had run into each other, and that day was apparently today. It stung a little that Asahi had not mentioned it, and even if the redhead was now smiling widely at him, he could see the guilt play out in how his hand moved behind is head in embarrassment.

They waved Kisumi over, but for a moment the pink haired male state rooted to his spot, his smile almost gone. How was he supposed to process this? Once more he had gotten ahead of himself, and now was also drawing conclusions.

After Ikuya raised an eyebrow and his waving over had almost stopped, Kisumi snapped out of it and plastered his familiar smile back on his lips, though not as genuine this time. He nodded at the two and turned towards the entrance to the café. As the bell jingled when he stepped in, a waiter already moving his way to assign him a seat, he pointed at the couple that he would be joining them. Now he was already referring to him as a couple. He really should stop living inside his head like this.

"Hey guys," he greeted warmly, still standing because he had no idea who to join in the booth, and wasn't entirely sure he was invited to stay long.

"Hey man," Asahi replied, grabbing his hand as an extra greeting. "We really should stop running into each other."

"I don't think we can," Kisumi replied easily. "It's fate trying to tell us something."

The flirt had left his lips without thinking. Something he often did. And not even the mood he was currently in had stopped it. Asahi just grinned it away, but Ikuya noticed, staring at Kisumi just a little longer before he said anything.

A soft smile formed on Ikuya's lips as he regarded Kisumi, not fazed by the flirt at all. "You really haven't changed much, have you? I always liked your smile, even if it is a little intimidating."

A bit taken aback Kisumi just stared at Ikuya for a moment, not sure on how to reply. "I've never been called intimidating before," he eventually muttered under his breath, making Ikuya's smile only warmer. There was something very different about Ikuya. His hair was a bit shorter, but still part of it shielded his eyes. It could've given him a mysterious look, but it only made him appear shy. And he had been shy in middle school, Kisumi remembered, but he didn't seem shy at all anymore. His body also looked stronger, even if he was still not very tall, and had a thin frame. You could see the definition in his muscles, as you could with Asahi.

"Ah, I know what you mean," Asahi pitched in, now staring at Kisumi too. "His smile always made my body heat up, and I never knew why as a kid. But now I see it. It's because you're always flirting, aren't you?" Asahi threw his way.

Flirting? Yes, he was prone to flirt, but he had not been flirting with Ikuya as far as he knew. Ikuya was very handsome, but his head was still full of thoughts of Asahi that he had made no space to think of Ikuya. And his status didn't immediately fire up Kisumi's attention. They were the same. Both omegas. And that could work just fine, but usually there wouldn't be instant chemistry, right?

Ikuya shook his head, now leaning his chin on his hand as he still stared at Kisumi. "He's not flirting on purpose, idiot. It's just the way his smile touches his eyes. It's inviting you in. That's why it feels like he's flirting, because you want to get closer."

A blush dusted Kisumi's cheeks as he listened to them talk, unsure on what they actually wanted from him now. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you are flirting with me," he murmured, his words mostly directed at Ikuya.

The Omega pulled away a little then, lifting his head from his hand as he gazed down at the table. "I apologize. I've been sitting here with mister in your face for a while, who you can't really flirt with, and my heat is coming up in a few days. So now I'm targeting you. Always easier to flirt with someone you know." Ikuya had been very honest, but Kisumi could see the light dust of red on his cheeks, though he quickly brushed his hair in front of it to hide.

"So that's what I've been smelling!" Asahi announced, hands thrown out as if he just solved a mystery. "I knew I wasn't crazy."

"As I said, very difficult to flirt with," Ikuya muttered in Kisumi's direction.

Kisumi laughed then, because even if the other two had changed, their dynamics were still quite similar to when they were in middle school. Asahi as oblivious as ever, and Ikuya struggling with that. But now even Kisumi could smell Ikuya now that he knew what to pay attention to. He had been stuck in Asahi's musky scent. "I could've told you that," Kisumi said as he finished laughing, wiping tears away. "He wouldn't get it, even if you dance naked in front of him."

That made Ikuya smile widely as well, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "Can you imagine when you would actually be in heat. You'd still need to tell him 'I want sex' before he'd get it."

"Hey, hey! That's not true!" Asahi cut in. "I know when someone wants me!"

"Oh really?" Ikuya asked mockingly. "Then why did you say you didn't have time next week to come over when I invited you to my apartment?"

Asahi's mouth fell open, ready to spill some words. But as it dawned on him what Ikuya was actually implying, he closed his mouth again. He looked at Kisumi for help, but he only threw his hands up as to stay out of it. "Hey, I'm not in heat. I just had mine a few weeks ago," Kisumi said, finding the conversation funny, but also a bit awkward. Ikuya was implying he wanted to sleep with Asahi, and if Kisumi was honest with himself, he wanted the very same thing.

"I, uh, I don't…" Asahi couldn't really form coherent sentences at this point, just switching his gaze from Ikuya, back to Kisumi, and back to Ikuya.

Ikuya clacked his tongue in return, sitting back in the booth to now distance himself from Asahi. "Don't get your hopes up now, idiot. You only have to turn me down once."

"I'm not an idiot!" Asahi retorted, his focus solely on that.

Kisumi watched them bicker for a while, enjoying their company and their familiar demeanour. He joined them for dinner as well, talking about how their lives had turned out, and what they wanted for the future. Ikuya had kept up the light flirting the rest of the evening, mostly directed at Kisumi, because he did know how to reply. And after exchanging numbers with him as well at the end, he figured the text that came in half an hour later would be another flirt.

 _Hey, sorry for acting the way I did. Heat always does that to me, and adding an alpha in the mix, doesn't help. But it was really nice seeing you again. Let's hang out some time soon. Just the two of us, so maybe I will act normal then. Let me know when you have time. Ikuya_

 _..._

So I just had this thing in my head where Ikuya would be very different when in heat... Quite... sexually aggressive. So that's what I did :D Hope you liked it!

Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

So we can now all establish that I can no longer pull this off as canon... XD Which is okay, because I don't really want such a dramatic Ikuya in this story XD

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter with a little dramatic Kisumi instead! ;)

...

 _I tagged you in a post. Did you see it already?!_

Messages would come in all day long, no matter what time it was, and Kisumi loved it. He went from only receiving texts from his parents and his brother, and occasionally from Makoto or Rin, to receiving them none stop. Coming from two different people as well! It was exciting, making Kisumi's heart flutter every time his phone vibrated in his pants pocket.

There were some things that bothered him though. Of course, it was nice to receive so much attention and give it back as well. But he was either texting Asahi, or Ikuya. It wasn't a group conversation they were a part of, and if they were texting him, wouldn't they also be texting each other? And if they were flirting with him, could it be that they were flirting if each other, if not more? It left him feeling quite insecure, because he wasn't sure how to interpret everything. He was ecstatic to be in such contact with them, but also fearful he would be the one losing in the end.

And why could he not think of this as simply a friendship? He may blame Makoto, Haru, Rin and Sousuke for that. They had the perfect relationship with their childhood friends.

Another incoming text pulled Kisumi's attention back to his phone.

 _Have you seen that new movie already with the superheroes? I want to know if it's worth it to go to or not._

The first text had come from Asahi, who was always too impatient to wait for someone to actually see the messages on their own. One of the reasons why Kisumi usually waited a little, so that he would get another text. The second one had come from Ikuya. It wasn't odd for Ikuya to ask Kisumi's opinion on something, but the movies hadn't come up before, and this message seemed a bit more cryptic. But he really shouldn't think too much on it, so he pressed reply and started typing.

 _I haven't seen it yet, but I heard it's pretty good. Maybe Asahi has seen it already?_

He didn't have to throw in Asahi's name, but after texting back and forth for almost two weeks, Kisumi couldn't help himself. He wanted to see a reaction, any reaction.

 _Asahi already saw it. He liked it, so I thought I'd ask a second opinion. But if you haven't seen it either, would you like to join me?_

As Kisumi read that last sentence he stopped right in his tracks. He was on his way home from the subway station, and had kept quite the pace to get out of the cold winds that had swept through the streets. But this was Ikuya asking him to actually come and hang out, which hadn't occurred again after that very first text he had sent Kisumi. Trying to come up with a clever reply Kisumi stared at the screen. With trembling fingers he started typing.

 _If you pay for the movie, then I'll pay for the popcorn._

 _Deal, w_ as the quick reply and after that it remind quiet.

As he looked up to continue walking, he was met with a wide grin plastered on a familiar face. What are the odds honestly? "Asahi, are you following me home?" Kisumi said cheekily, seeing how the grin faltered, and a deep blush dusted the other's face.

"N-no, of course not!" Asahi quickly retaliated. "I just met up with a friend who lives here! Maybe you are following me?" A similar cheeky reply, but Asahi couldn't quite pull it off the way Kisumi could. It still made Kisumi smile though, seeing how the blush stayed on Asahi's face, but his eyes blazed fiercely, trying to trick Kisumi just this once.

In response Kisumi pointed at the tall apartment building right behind Asahi, and said "I live there."

Curiously Asahi turned around and looked up at the building. "Oh," he replied very intelligently. "Well, it's a nice neighbourhood you live in. Not as crowded and still close enough to the city centre. How long have you lived here?" he asked as he turned back around to face Kisumi. It was a quick change of subject, and Kisumi let Asahi this time.

"A few months now. Since I started my new job," he replied.

Asahi nodded at the reply. His eyes flickered down to the ground, smile gone from his lips. Kisumi could almost see his brain working something out. He just wasn't sure why. He hadn't said anything weird, had he? This really wasn't the place to have a big conversation either. "You know I actually don't know much about what you do or anything," Asahi suddenly murmured. "We've been talking for a while now, but I never asked…"

"Well, Asahi is just more interested in other things," Kisumi replied, unsure on what Asahi was really getting at anyway.

A dark look flashed through Asahi's eyes as he looked up at Kisumi. Apparently Kisumi had offended him, but he wasn't sure how. Kisumi had always teased Asahi, and the other had retorted in an angrily fashion before. But it had all been light-hearted. Never had he actually seen Asahi glare at him in such a way. "I am interested in you."

"Oh Asahi, that's quite upfront of you." The words had left his lips before he really realized what he was saying. It's how he often flirted, especially when it came to Asahi. But this time he knew he shouldn't have said it. And by the deepened glare he was receiving, he knew he may be in a bit of trouble.

Asahi looked off to the side for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts again it seemed. It made Kisumi's smile disappear from his face, and he almost apologized, if Asahi hadn't spoken up before him. "Damn it, man. Can't you just be serious for once?"

Suddenly Kisumi felt very exposed, being out in the open like this, with Asahi determined to have this conversation right here. It's not like people passing by were actually looking at them, but it felt like they did. Shuffling from one foot to the other Kisumi took his time to reply. This time he would make a calculated decision. "Well, what had you wanted me to say?" he asked softly. "No, you haven't asked me about my job or anything else. Yes, I have noticed that. But that hardly seems my fault, and there isn't much I can do about that. If you say that you are interested, then why haven't you asked?"

This really wasn't something they should be talking about now. They had just caught up with each other. And Kisumi was possibly interested in pursuing more than just friendship, but with talks like this, that wasn't bound to happen. No one liked a rocky start.

"You've never been this honest with me," Asahi breathed out. He stared at Kisumi for a while, his eyes having softened after the harsh reply.

"You asked me to be serious."

Asahi nodded and then finally a soft smile formed back on his lips. "I did," he murmured. "What are you doing for dinner?"

Another sudden change of subject, and it left Kisumi's brain reeling. Asahi was really getting to him, and he could hardly keep up. "Uh, I was just going to heat up some leftovers," he said.

"Why don't we grab some dinner and actually catch up?" Asahi offered, running a hand through his hair as he sent a grin Kisumi's way.

Kisumi watched Asahi's arm go up, seeing the toned muscles clearly visible in the thin t-shirt Asahi was wearing. He really had stayed on top of his training, unlike Kisumi. Maybe he should get into playing basketball again. "Alright, where do you want to go?" An unusual reply for Kisumi. Even Asahi noticed as he raised an eyebrow Kisumi's way. He was just not feeling so well yet. This whole conversation had caught him off guard, and he was still not sure what Asahi actually wanted of him. His emotions were flying back and forth, which he usually would've covered up with cheeky comments and flirty lines, but he had been punished for that this time.

"My friend says there is a great little pizza place a few blocks from here, so we could go there," Asahi said, jerking his head back in the direction of the restaurant. Kisumi offered him a soft smile and a nod in return, letting Asahi know he was okay with that, so they set off.

It stayed silent between them for a while. They passed Kisumi's apartment building and for a moment he longed to go inside. Take off his suit and curl up in his bed, and forget about this whole day.

A heavy arm landed on his shoulders as Asahi pulled Kisumi closer. It instantly filled Kisumi's nostrils with the delicious scent Asahi carried around. So musky and powerful, and having him this close made Kisumi's legs wobbly. And then as Kisumi thought back on the conversation they had before, he realized something. Jerking his head to the side he looked Asahi in the eye, searching for any kind of awareness of what had just happened.

Only now did Kisumi recognize the tone Asahi had used on him. That deep timbre that only an Alpha could really muster. Something that could make Omegas like him drop down on their knees and do whatever the Alpha asked of them. And any time an Alpha had used it on Kisumi before, he had fought had. Had not obeyed. No matter how loud they screamed, he had never done what they had asked. But now he had done so without question. And perhaps he should be offended, should be angry. But instead he was thrilled, because Asahi hadn't done it with ill intention. Asahi had done it, because Kisumi needed it. Needed to stop hiding behind his flirty nature and for once be serious. For once be honest with himself and show how he felt.

And Asahi had been happy when Kisumi had listened, and had done what he was supposed to. Asahi had not praised him, but had just smiled. Because such actions didn't need a praise. It would dumb it down, and show Kisumi was there to listen. It was mean to think, but Kisumi didn't expect Asahi to be a very calm Alpha, and maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was just a moment in time where he had centred himself. But then he was at least able to learn more.

Kisumi smiled softly as he thought a little longer about it, turning his gaze back on the road as he let Asahi guide him by the shoulder. He felt calmer now. Able to form coherent thoughts again without his emotions getting all jumbled. He leaned a little closer to Asahi, relishing in the firm hold on his frame.

He felt Asahi lean a little closer to, his face turned his way. It felt a little odd, until Asahi spoke up. "Are you close to your heat? Your scent is really strong."

"Not really, it's still weeks away," Kisumi replied, glancing up into rosy eyes. A cheeky smile had formed back on his face, knowing exactly what Asahi had done. He had stuck his nose in Kisumi's hair to take a good whiff. Not very polite, but Kisumi could hardly blame him. He would've liked to do the same.

Asahi hummed as he met Kisumi's gaze, looking as innocent as ever. "Then you just smell nice."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Asahi is flirting with me." And finally the flirt came automatically again, his second nature showing off his face. This time at a proper moment.

"Maybe I am," Asahi returned, a grin forming on his lips too as he remained eye-contact with Kisumi.

Perhaps Asahi wasn't as oblivious as Kisumi thought he was.

...

Any thoughts on this chapter? Does it make sense?

I'm also trying to be more active on my instagram, because fb is not doing much anymore... I'll post things in my story on when I am updating and such :) Follow me at !

Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

Some more Asahi x Kisumi action! Gah, I love these two XD Hope you'll enjoy!

...

They had just a bit too much to drink, and Kisumi was very aware of it. Not that he minded the happy buzz it left behind. Or the way Asahi had kept reaching for his hand during dinner, without really noticing. The evening had been good, very good. They had talked about all kinds of things, sharing more personal things as the night progressed. The alcohol helped in that department, making them both a bit gutsier. And there was so much more Kisumi still wanted to learn, wanted to know about his friend.

When dessert came Kisumi was leaning his head in his hand, eyes half lidded as he stared at Asahi, soft smile on his lips. And Asahi was not in a better state, constantly grinning as he talked just a tat too loud.

"Okay, you have to tell me Kisumi," Asahi said resolute, setting the bottle of beer back against his lips to take a long swig. "With the way you flirt with everyone, how can you not be tied down already? You must have people falling for you left and right." Waving his hands back and forth as emphasizes he almost hit the waitress in her face, but he hardly noticed.

Lazily Kisumi kept staring, the booze not really helping his brain at this point. But then his smile grew into a grin as he decided to tease Asahi once more, because this evening had been full of teases. "Maybe I don't want to be tied down, and that's why I flirt with everyone."

"Oh!" Asahi exclaimed, pointing a finger right at Kisumi's face. At first Asahi looked rather excited to have figured it out, eyes wide as he stared at the other. But then the look faltered, eyes casted down as he realized what it meant. He pouted slightly, which only made Kisumi laugh.

Kisumi quickly waved it off, not wanting to see that sad look on Asahi's face anymore. "I was kidding, I was kidding," he said, shaking his head at how gullible Asahi still was. Though it could be caused by the alcohol. Kisumi sat back upright, smile disappearing as he registered that he would need to be honest now. "I think I just haven't found the right person yet," he admitted. "I have dated and been in relationships, but nothing really felt right, so after a few months we always broke up." Rubbing his forearm, he tried to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled into his body. He was not drunk enough to not even notice that. "How about you?" he quickly asked, preventing Asahi to really comment on what Kisumi had said.

Scratching himself behind the head Asahi showed he felt the change in energy as well, his smile disappearing as much as Kisumi's had done. "I guess I was too busy to really notice at first," he said. "I'm a late bloomer as they'd call it. Didn't really notice anything different in myself for a long time, while others around me were experiencing all kinds of weird situations. Made me wary of pursuing anything for a long time." Asahi shrugged, not really wanting to make this a bigger deal than it was.

It seemed they both had a very different experience than the norm.

"I'm difficult," Kisumi blurted out, feeling like they should continue with this confession round. He had never really opened up like this before, not this much at least.

Asahi raised an eyebrow at him, amused smile forming on his lips. "Well, I know that," he stated. "But I'm guessing you don't mean in general."

"No," Kisumi said, chuckling softly at his own stupidity. Not really the right way to introduce such a thing, and then expect the other to understand. "While I usually fall for the typical Alpha," he started explaining, peaking Asahi's interest right away. "I tend to not want to listen to them at all, and really dislike the controlling types. So I set myself up for failure right from the start."

Asahi nodded, eyes glazed over as he let the words sink in. "You, uh, you listened to me though," he said softly, cheeks turning rosy as he met Kisumi's gaze once more.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I," Kisumi murmured, fingering the label on the beer bottle in his hands. He took another drink, letting the cold bitter drink slide down his throat. A good way to break the tension. "Count yourself lucky," he added, slamming the bottle back on the table.

"I do," Asahi said, smiling at Kisumi as a sign of comfort, but it didn't really help. All these confessions were not improving Kisumi's buzz, and he wasn't sure how to continue from this.

Glancing out the window Kisumi tried to get rid of this serious feeling. He may have started it, but having those rosy eyes focused solely on him, made him feel so exposed. As if Asahi could read everyone emotion of his face. Though of course Asahi couldn't. He never was very great at reading body language to begin with. "So, what about you. Now that you are older I assume you feel comfortable enough being an Alpha. What is your excuse now that you are still alone?"

"Well, I asked you out, didn't I?" Asahi replied, grin growing as he reached for Kisumi's hand. He brushed his fingers over the back of the Omega's hand, sending a tingle down Kisumi's spine.

They were on a date. How could Kisumi not have seen it? Of course he had hoped for a date with Asahi, but for some reason thought the other would be too oblivious to actually ask. To realise they could go on one. Kisumi expected that if anything would happen between them, it was him who needed to make the first move. But it had been Asahi who had done so, dragging him to this restaurant to have dinner together, conversation focused on getting to know the other better. It also meant Kisumi wasn't the only one who had thought of getting together and pursuing something more than just friendship, and it was that idea that eventually made him smile.

Right as Asahi pulled his hand back, Kisumi reached for his, their fingers interlocking right in the middle of the table. "Quite sneaky of you to trick me into a date like that," Kisumi murmured, winking at Asahi to show that he didn't mean anything by it.

"Quite naïve of you to think I wouldn't," Asahi shot back, squeezing Kisumi's hand before pulling it back.

And perhaps that was true. They were both single and had known each other for a long time. Still Kisumi expected it was only him who thought too far ahead and expected too much. He had a relationship planned out before it even began.

"There is something else I'd need to tell you though," Asahi muttered, smile having disappeared from his lips, gaze casted at the table top. He was scratching at some wooden splinters, busying himself, so he did not have to focus on Kisumi. "I am also dating Ikuya," he admitted. "We've gone on a few dates already during the past few weeks."

Kisumi's heart sank. What he feared had been true. They had been seeing each other, often apparently. They may have texted Kisumi, but that was all in the end. They had shared much more. The buzz the alcohol had caused was diminishing, this conversation a quick sobering up. What was he supposed to say to that? So Asahi was dating two people at the same time, which meant he could choose, and somehow Kisumi didn't feel like he would win this one.

"It bothers you," Asahi said, rosy eyes staring back at him again, searching for something.

Turning his head Kisumi continued staring out the window, feeling too vulnerable. "Yes," he muttered.

"Ikuya texted me that you two were going on a date as well," Asahi said. Confused Kisumi looked at Asahi out of the corner of his eyes, not fully understanding what date he was talking about. "But it seems you were as naïve as you were with me," Asahi sighed. "I texted him that I was going on a date with you when we sat down, and he replied that he was taking you to the movies soon too."

It seemed Kisumi really had been very careful around these two, not daring to think of more than just friendship. Hadn't he been the one to dive in too early before? When had he turned so scared?

"He also said to wish you luck putting up with my stupidity," Asahi added, glaring at his phone he had laid of to the side.

That line was meant as a comfort, and normally Kisumi would've laughed. Would've appreciate the jab at Asahi's intellect. Right now he just didn't feel like laughing. It still didn't sit right with him, and he wasn't sure how to voice it. Asahi had been seeing Ikuya for weeks now, while he had to run into Kisumi to even think of asking him out. Wasn't that just convenience instead of actual interest? At least Ikuya had asked him, even if it had taken a while, Kisumi didn't remember the guy as being very straightforward.

"But what is the idea then?" Kisumi whispered. "You date us both until you find out who you like best, and then dump the other?"

"You could do the same thing," Asahi fired back, though his expression remained soft.

So unlike other Alphas Kisumi had dated before. He would've been reprimanded for speaking up like he had. Would've been told not to complain, because this was simply how life worked for Omegas. He really had dated some assholes in the past.

Rubbing his face Asahi seemed rather frustrated, and Kisumi felt almost attacked by it, if Asahi hadn't spoken up right after. "Okay, I am going to confess something, because I really am not dating you both to choose in the end," he said. "At first I wasn't sure if I should even ask you out, because I was already dating Ikuya. But the more we texted, the more I wanted to see you. And when I ran into you today, I just couldn't resist. I needed to know what it would be like, and so far I am having the best time."

That was something Kisumi hadn't expected, but now he understood why Asahi hadn't said anything before. He had been interested but had simply been loyal towards Ikuya.

"I also talked to Ikuya about all this. We've discussed it and he expressed the same feelings. Also saying that you maybe aren't as dim-witted as me, and can figure out his signals," he added grimly, glaring at his phone once more.

And finally Kisumi dared to smile again, even if it was only a small smile. He felt flattered that they had spoken about him, had discussed dating him. Now he felt more included than he had before, and he had to admit he didn't mind dating them both. As long as they could be open like this. And for now he would ignore the fear he still felt about being left behind in the end.

"Glad you're feeling better," Asahi murmured, sending another tingle down Kisumi's spine.

"It seems you can read me quite well," Kisumi said.

Asahi rolled his eyes at that. "It's not that I can't see Ikuya's signals. He usually is just too subtle at first, and then when I don't notice he lashes out and blames me. Like I know what he wants when he turns to look at me," he exclaimed frustrated, again glaring at his phone. "I hope you are better at it than I am, because otherwise we're in for a lot of trouble."

And this time Kisumi was even able to let out a laugh, the rollercoaster of emotions finally calming down. "I will try my best."

For a while they stared at each other, the buzz of alcohol really gone from their systems now. It was a comfortable silence, with their feelings out on the table. Kisumi felt vulnerable, but excited at the same time.

"I think it's time we go home," Asahi murmured, and Kisumi only nodded in reply. He did have work in the morning, so it was best if they didn't make it too late. Though he wished this night could've last forever.

After the bill was paid they made their way outside, the cold evening air hitting them quite hard. Kisumi shivered as he tugged his jacket a little closer around himself.

Asahi turned to face Kisumi right in front of the restaurant's front door. Not the best place to say goodbye. "I still have to catch the subway, so I am going the other way," Asahi said, pointing his thumb in the general direction of the subway station.

"Goodnight then," Kisumi replied, shooting a soft smile at the other.

And then when he least expected it, Kisumi found Asahi leaning towards him, closing his eyes right at the last second as he placed a soft kiss on Kisumi's lips.

A perfect end to an almost perfect evening.

...

And the next chapter will be Ikuya and Kisumi! Because now they obviously need some interaction :)

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

The date with Ikuya! You know I was really scared that I had portrayed Ikuya wrong with how dramatic it all was in the new season, but now he's acting like his normal self again, and I believe I am doing okay XD Maybe... I don't know. He likes to flirt with Kisumi in this story though XD

Enjoy!

...

It had been a few days since Kisumi had his date with Asahi. It still seemed a bit surreal if he thought back on it. The laughs they shared, the conversations they had, and then that final kiss. Kisumi felt exposed, but in a good way. It felt good to be this open and honest with someone. It was something he hadn't experienced with another Alpha before. He always refrained of showing his opinion until he burst, and at that point there was no point in fixing it anymore. But now it was different. Now Kisumi could even send Asahi a text about his insecurities, and Asahi would instantly reply, and they would talk it over.

The only thing Kisumi hadn't dared was talk about it with Ikuya. Even if they still texted regularly, and had planned their date, which was today, Kisumi hadn't brought up Asahi again. Part of him felt guilty, because Ikuya had been there first. Asahi had asked Ikuya out first.

Cursing his inner musings for making things far more complicated then they needed to be, Kisumi trudged on. When he said the date was today, he meant he was on his way now. And he would soon find out what Ikuya actually thought of them both dating Asahi. And considering this was also a date, made things… messy. Kisumi wished he had it as easy as his friends had it, who found love between the four of them. Though he of course didn't know the full story there either.

Turning the final corner Kisumi could already see Ikuya standing in front of the theatre, casually leaning back against the front wall as his fingers pressed button after button on his cell phone. What always caught Kisumi off guard was how Ikuya looked soft and frail on one hand, but on the other also strong and independent. Giving of the illusion that you may approach him, but better beware because he may bite. It was invigorating.

Amber eyes then looked up and as soon as they landed on Kisumi, a soft smile settled on Ikuya's lips. Kisumi's heart raced seeing that, seeing how Ikuya was genuinely happy to see him.

"Hey," Kisumi greeted as he had reached the other's side. His heart still was not beating slower, plus he could feel a blush spreading around his neck, betraying how nervous he was. Being aware of this being a date was possibly not a good thing.

Ikuya's eyes flickered down to Kisumi's neck for a split second, noticing how Kisumi was feeling, but he didn't comment. Though Kisumi thought he had seen Ikuya's smile grow just a little bit. "I already bought the tickets, so we can go inside," he said as a greeting, motioning towards the entrance of the movie theatre. "Oh, and I'd like a large popcorn."

"Are we sharing then?" Kisumi replied, instantly picking up on Ikuya's teasing. They never really had these dynamics before, so Kisumi was surprised they reacted so well to each other now. A different kind of chemistry had formed between them ever since they had seen each other again.

Ikuya quirked an eyebrow. "Obviously." That was all he said as they moved towards the entrance, Ikuya showing their tickets to the doorman as they were let in.

It wasn't very crowded inside, which was to be expected. The movie had been playing for a few weeks now, and most had already gone to see it. This was probably the better time to go see it for a first date, and Kisumi wondered if this was why Ikuya wanted to go now.

The line for the food was short and with a hitch in his breath, due to Ikuya brushing his hand against Kisumi's, Kisumi ordered the popcorn and some drinks for them to survive the movie. And then it was time for them to find their seats. The movie wouldn't start for about fifteen minutes, so they still had some time to talk, though at this point Kisumi had no idea what to say. Normally he was so talkative, but with how Ikuya really made sure Kisumi understood this was a date, he was simply at a loss of words. He never expected the other Omega to be this bold with him.

"So how was your date with Asahi?" And that was how Ikuya decided to break the silence, a cheeky smile on his lips as looked at Kisumi out of the corner of his eyes, measuring how Kisumi was going to respond. "Did he make a move on you at the end?"

The blush that had settled on Kisumi's neck was now spreading towards his face, eyes wide as he tried to avoid Ikuya's strong gaze. There was something called bold, and then there was this. Was this Ikuya's way of trying to find out what kind of date Asahi and he had been on? "It was a nice… date," Kisumi eventually said, ignoring the second question for now.

"He did, didn't he?" Ikuya said, turning more to face Kisumi. "I knew it was his move. He did the same thing with me. Caught me completely by surprise. I normally don't kiss after the first date, but he managed. Little bastard." An amused smile was now on Ikuya's lips, though Kisumi could see a fondness shimmering in those amber depths.

But with what Ikuya said Kisumi realised what had happened, and couldn't help but laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed. Oh, how Asahi had tricked him by saying he had to go the other way to catch his subway. Causing Kisumi to think Asahi would leave with a quick goodbye. That quick goodbye turned into a very long kiss. "I didn't think Asahi would ever actually have a move," Kisumi said, shaking his head.

"Neither did I, but I think he has quite a few up his sleeve," Ikuya murmured, glancing at the screen where they were now playing commercials.

Cradling the popcorn a little closer Kisumi thought of the conversations they had, and how much patience Asahi had even shown. "I have to say there are a lot of surprises with Asahi. He is a very different Alpha from what I expected of him."

Ikuya nodded, amber eyes moving back to stare at Kisumi. "I agree," he replied. "I've been testing his boundaries, but so far I haven't found them yet. He's far more adjusted than any other Alpha I've dated."

"I have never dated an Alpha quite like him," Kisumi admitted, feeling like he was perhaps just a little bit too honest. Should they really be talking about this? Wasn't it weird to talk about someone else they were both dating, rather than focus on each other. "But I think I didn't really pick the right Alphas to begin with."

Curiously Ikuya looked up at Kisumi, cocking his head to the side as he let the words sink in. "Have you ever dated an Omega?" he suddenly asked.

Caught off guard again by Ikuya, Kisumi tried to come up with the right way to answer. He truthfully hadn't dated anyone beside Alphas, but wouldn't that seem weird now? Would Ikuya judge him for it? "I haven't dated anything but stereotype Alphas," Kisumi admitted, focusing again on the popcorn to avoid those amber eyes.

"Interesting," Ikuya murmured, leaning back in his chair, but never moving his eyes from Kisumi's form. "I was sure you'd have the most experience, because you were always so curious."

"How about you then?" Kisumi asked, changing to focus to Ikuya quickly. Again he felt exposed, on a different level this time. Ikuya was asking the right questions and was getting answers he would then use to figure Kisumi out. Would he form the right image?

Finally Ikuya looked away, leaning his head back against the backrest of his chair, looking up at the dark ceiling. "I have," he said. "Wanted to figure out what would fit me best, and I have to say it can be quite fun with an Omega. There is a certain understanding, because you know what the other has gone through." A cheeky smile then found his lips again as he looked back at Kisumi, turning an almost challenging look at the other. "And it is quite fun to be in heat at the same time."

The thought of Ikuya in heat suddenly crossed Kisumi's mind and something about it was very enticing. He had never thought of another Omega in that way before, but now that he did, he kind of wanted to experience it, badly. "That does sound fun," he hummed, and then dared to wink at Ikuya. Perhaps he shouldn't, but he did anyway, and braced himself for the reply he would get.

Ikuya bit his lip as he kept his eyes glued on Kisumi. "We could sync up our heats," Ikuya offered.

"I could have mine in three weeks," Kisumi replied, feeling his heart beating in his throat. Was he really doing this? God, he was excited, already. The thought of having Ikuya writhing beneath him, while Kisumi would probably be in the same predicament, seemed thrilling. It was idiotic for them to even think of this, considering this was the first date, and they were also seeing an Alpha. But for some reason they had this effect on each other.

Biting his lip again Ikuya seemed to shiver slightly, this idea giving the other some nice responses as well. "Make it four, and you have yourself a deal," he said. "And let's not tell Asahi." Kisumi quirked an eyebrow at that comment, shooting the other a confused look. What were Ikuya's motives here? Did he want them to jump Asahi when the time came? Seeing Kisumi still looking, Ikuya decided to explain, but only slightly. "I'm not sure if I want him to join us, and he will if we tell him."

And as Ikuya finished his sentence, the theatre turned dark, giving Kisumi no room to reply. Not that he knew what to say to that. Only that the idea of Ikuya wanting only him was turning Kisumi on to no end.

The movie started playing and they didn't share more words after that. Though they did sneak touches. Missing the popcorn they would let their hand slide over the other's thigh. When an arm was placed on the armrest they would hold hands, squeezing the other's to show off how they were currently feeling. Kisumi hadn't seen much of the movie if he had to be honest, too focused on the person beside him. Too focused on his emotions coiling in ways he had never experienced before. Asahi may make Kisumi feel differently, but Ikuya did it even more. And god, did he want to relish in it.

After the movie ended they found themselves outside the theatre once more, and again Kisumi wished the evening wouldn't have ended. He had had two great dates so far, with two very different people.

"Can I walk you home?" Kisumi heard himself say.

With a cheeky smile Ikuya cocked his head to the side, looking up at Kisumi with those amber eyes. "It's been a while since you walked someone home, huh?" Ikuya questioned, referring to the fact Kisumi had only dated strong Alphas. And he was not wrong. "Alright, you can walk be home, but I'll walk you home next time."

Kisumi didn't care one bit about that, agreeing wholeheartedly to it as long as he could be with Ikuya for a little bit longer. They shared great conversations as they walked the few blocks, learning more about each other with this light feeling in Kisumi's chest. And when it was time to say goodbye, Kisumi remembered Ikuya didn't kiss on the first date. But when he turned to leave Ikuya stopped him, and kissed him nonetheless. Their lips touching in this soft and sweet way that Kisumi would remember for the longest time.

And when Asahi asked how the movie had been later on, Kisumi could really only say one thing.

 _It was amazing._

 _._..

And was it a good date?

Also I am going to try and revive my tumblr account, so if you are interested in hearing more about my stories, follow me dana-eliza. (You know I use this name everywhere)


	6. Chapter 6

And it took me a while, but here have another update :D And I quite like this chapter, so I hope you do too!

...

Those first stages of dating were really one of the more exciting ones. Texting all through the night, because you just couldn't say goodbye, and then being tired at work all day the next day. Anticipating that phone call they had promised to have hours before it was even going to happen. Wondering what the other was feeling, and thinking, and hoping for. It was almost magical. And there had been a time Kisumi had loathed this part of dating. It was that moment where you weren't sure if you were even going to make it to the next phase.

But this time it was different. This time he felt like he was drifting on a cloud, this fuzzy feeling inside his stomach making him feel as light as air. And the best part was that he was feeling this towards two different people. Asahi could make his heart flutter one moment, and then Ikuya could make it skip a beat the next. It really was perfect.

The only thing was that he didn't really want this phase to end. Everything was going so well and moving forward might just ruin things. A very odd thing to think for Kisumi. There was also a part that didn't agree with him, which was the part that also said he was nearing his heat. Just a week away now, just like Ikuya's.

They hadn't really spoken about it again, but Kisumi assumed it was still happening, and they were still not telling Asahi.

 _Ikuya: I'm here_

 _Asahi: Give me 5 minutes. Just got off the subway_

They had made a group conversation, so they could chat between the three of them. Ikuya had been the one to arrange it, saying it would be much easier to figure out who had time when. Meaning they could figure out when they could go on a date, between the three of them. That date was happening now. Kisumi hadn't seen them in a few weeks, his work, and their swimming practices getting in the way. Plus, they had lives outside of their little group. Friends to hang out with, family to attain to.

 _Kisumi: I'll be there in 10. Missed the bus._

Because he had been fuzzing over his clothes before he left. Kisumi had always been a bit vain, and he did want to look handsome on this date. He had two parties to impress.

 _Asahi: Dude, you can't be late on a date!_

 _Ikuya: On our last date you showed up half an hour late, Asahi._

Kisumi smiled down at his phone as he read on how they bickered, Ikuya throwing teasing comments Asahi's way until the Alpha decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Or he had arrived as well, and Kisumi would find them arguing.

The weather was nice out today. The sun was shining brightly, an occasional cloud blocking its rays, with a soft breeze to lower the temperature just a little bit. Dressed in a baby blue and white striped t-shirt paired with light washed jeans, and dark sunglasses poised on the bridge of his nose, Kisumi finally stepped off the bus.

More passengers got off with him, adding to the crowds around. With weather this good it was bound to be busy, and the filled-up streets were evidence of that. It was going to be a crowded day at the zoo, but Kisumi didn't mind much. It wasn't all about the privacy. It was about being together and having fun, and surely they would have fun at the zoo. Especially with the discount they had gotten through Kisumi's job.

Glancing through the crowd Kisumi's eyes finally landed on the pair he would have the date with. Ikuya was leaning back against the fence, eyes focused on Asahi who was standing in front of him, that familiar grin plastered on the redhead's face. Kisumi smiled first, seeing the ones he was currently very much falling in love with, but then he looked down he felt it falter. Asahi was holding Ikuya's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. Ikuya didn't really seem bothered by it, but Kisumi noticed Asahi moving forward, closing the distance between them. It was these moments where Kisumi felt like he didn't belong. Like he was tearing a couple apart for his own selfish reasons.

"H-hey," Kisumi greeted as he reached them, hearing his own voice crack. Perhaps he shouldn't have interrupted, but god, had he wanted to.

Two pairs of eyes instantly focused on him, two very different smiles forming on their lips. "And there we finally have my pretty boy," Asahi commented. Before Kisumi could really process that he as being called Asahi's pretty boy, he was already locked in a kiss. "Glad you could make it," Asahi muttered against Kisumi's lips, giving him another peck in greeting.

"If you don't want him to surprise kiss you again, just smack him on the head. He learns quite quickly," Ikuya said in a deadpan tone.

Asahi turned around to look at Ikuya, shooting the other a glare. "Don't tell him that!"

At this point Kisumi couldn't keep in his chuckle, shaking his head at their antics. "Asahi can kiss me," Kisumi assured. "I don't mind. Surprise kisses from Asahi are good kisses."

That instantly put a sweet smile on Asahi's lips as he turned to look back at Kisumi, and of course claim another kiss from Kisumi's lips, lingering a little longer this time. He felt a hand grab hold of his hip, squeezing it slightly as Asahi pulled his body a tat closer. It felt a bit more intimate than their previous kiss.

"Well, kiss-me," Ikuya said, using the play on words usually only Asahi used. "Where is my greeting then?"

Stepping away Asahi turned to look at Ikuya again, but the other only had eyes for Kisumi. Something shimmered in those amber depths, luring Kisumi in. Ikuya really just didn't want to be left out. "Wait, why does he get to kiss you, but I don't?" Asahi questioned, eyes narrowed at the Omega.

Ikuya merely shrugged in reply, not finding it necessary to actually explain. He just kept looking over at Kisumi, bringing out a red blush to dust on Kisumi's cheeks. But he did step forward, moving into Ikuya's personal space, and as he leaned forward to dip in for a kiss, arms had already wrapped themselves around Kisumi's neck. Right as their lips touched, Ikuya sucked in a deep breath, sending a shiver down Kisumi's spine. There was another meaning to the kiss, something deeper, almost desperate with the way Ikuya held onto Kisumi.

"I kept the whole Sunday free next week," Ikuya whispered soft enough for only Kisumi to hear.

Fisting the back of Ikuya's shirt Kisumi let the other know what that line was doing to him. They hadn't spoken of it again ever since their first date, but they both had kept their promise of being in heat at the same time. And now they had a confirmed day on which it would all happen. The mental images that Ikuya had just made appear in Kisumi's brain were far too explicit for this point of the day.

"So…" Asahi said to break the silence, and Ikuya's and Kisumi's moment. "We can also skip the zoo and hang out at my place."

Untangling himself from Kisumi, Ikuya pushed himself off the fence, and turned to move to the entrance of the zoo. "You wish," he commented. "I came here to see some elephants."

Kisumi expected Asahi to retort as if he had been insulted, but instead he looked over at Kisumi for a moment, this dark glace in his eyes. They probably had gone a bit too far, especially when someone else was present who was very interested in being with them and was getting close to receiving permission. His whole stance seemed to be a bit aggressive, hands balled into fists, shoulders straight. It was very enticing to Kisumi. This was what he had always been attracted to, seeing someone so strong in a need to claim him. He felt his knees grow weak the longer he stared at the Alpha. Asahi was going to say something, his lips parted. But it was Ikuya who broke their trance.

"Patience is a virtue," Ikuya said, glancing from Kisumi to Asahi. Slowly Asahi turned his head towards the other, his body still rigid, unable to shake the tension right away. "You really are a very different Omega," he then said as he focused on Kisumi, and that was the moment where Kisumi could finally breathe again. "I prefer to have the Alpha wait for as long as I want them to."

Turning his body towards Ikuya, Kisumi took a step forward. "You already knew I wasn't very good at resisting Alphas," Kisumi replied. The hazy feeling was still stuck in his brain, the need to reach out for Asahi still very present. God, did he want to touch Asahi, but mostly have the Alpha touch him. "And that is even more the case when it comes to sex," he admitted, though he wasn't sure why chose to be this honest. Seeing Asahi shiver out of the corner of his eye did send a thrill down his spine.

Ikuya just stared at Kisumi for a moment, and then decided to change the subject. "I think we should go see the polar bears first." He held out his hand for Kisumi to take, and as the Omega stepped forward to do so, it was Asahi who grabbed Kisumi's wrist first.

His hand squeezed tightly around Kisumi's, the tension of before imbedded in his hold. Kisumi looked over at him, but Asahi didn't meet his gaze. Instead stared at the ground with rosy eyes still darkened. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and then let go. With a quick pace he started walking, passing Ikuya before calling over his shoulder "polar bears it is."

A bit taken aback by Asahi's behaviour, Kisumi hesitated in taking Ikuya's hand, but when the other Omega motioned again he did so immediately. They followed after Asahi, keeping their distance a bit. A silent agreement that they would give Asahi some space.

It was Asahi who decided which animal they would see next, the other two simply following as they eyed the Alpha warily. They did share laughs, and fun conversations, but the tension remained lingering in the air. Asahi remained composed and didn't once offer the idea of going back to his place again. But he kept shooting heated glances their way. His hands kept finding hips and waists to hold onto. And more than once did Kisumi feel Asahi's breath on his neck.

Their parting at the end of the day seemed a bit awkward. Asahi didn't kiss them goodbye, almost as if he didn't dare to, and left them with a short wave. It left the other two standing there with an uncomfortable feeling, not knowing how to respond to it. But neither spoke up, unsure what to even say to the other. So they parted with soft spoken goodbyes, no kisses shared between the two of them either.

It wasn't until late in the evening that his phone pinged when a new message came in. With teeth brushed and pyjama on Kisumi had been ready for bed, an early night for the first time in weeks. But when he read the message that was maybe not the case anymore. Asahi had finally said something, in the group conversation they had made.

 _Asahi: Sorry for acting so weird today, guys. I don't really know what happened. I've never really had this response to anyone before. I'll try to figure out what happened, and I promise it won't happen again. Despite everything I did have a great day today, and I hope we can do it again soon._

...

So what did you think? I'm thinking about having a chapter with Makoto, as a friend, as the next chapter. I'm obviously digging the tension between the boys, but I need some friendship.

What else should I update soon? I now have the energy again to do so :)


	7. Chapter 7

So I indeed did a chapter with Makoto, and it went in a completely different direction than I intended to. But I like it :D So enjoy!

...

This unscratchable itch had settled under his skin. If it was because of his nearing heat, or because of the lingering thought on what would happen during his heat, Kisumi wasn't sure. He just knew that the jitters had flared up a little quicker than usual. It was only Wednesday. It made him feel like a teen again, experiencing heats for the first time. How difficult those first years had been. At least now he knew what to expect, but this feeling was still not welcomed yet. Made things just a tat more difficult.

Like in the morning when Asahi had texted the group, asking when they could all get together again. There were no wrong intentions in his request, but it called up all the wrong kind of images in Kisumi's mind. Seeing the Alpha during the weekend… Kisumi had responded vaguely, saying he wasn't sure when he would have time. It left an opening, an opening he currently craved badly. Ikuya had responded just as vague, possibly in the same predicament as Kisumi found himself in. No matter how alluring the idea of experiencing their heat together was, their hormones would always keep telling them they needed an Alpha. It was up to them to resist, or not.

To distract himself from this whole ordeal Kisumi invited Makoto out for lunch. His intention was to ask some questions on the Alpha matter, and how had responded to Asahi, but with how he was feeling now, he wasn't sure if he'd actually get to that. Not the smartest move to invite an Alpha when heat was nearing.

"Kisumi, hey!" Makoto waved from a few feet away, wearing his familiar inviting smile Kisumi had always loved. It was a comforting gesture, and Kisumi needed one right now.

Turning to face Makoto, Kisumi felt himself get a little lightheaded. God, he was really out of it. How had he gotten through work? "H-hey," he greeted in return, rubbing his face to get some of the tension away. "Sorry, I'm a bit…"

"Say no more," Makoto interrupted, that same smile still on his lips. "I could already smell you from afar." His smile faltered a little after he said it, giving Kisumi a onceover. "Your heat must be close then. Are you sure we should be out and about like this?"

Always the worrying type. Though in this case it was a little embarrassing. Realising his smile had been up in everyone's nostrils at work made Kisumi cringe. Must've left a great impression. Especially when his heat wasn't even that close. He already got some days off for next week, so they knew when he was due. "My heat starts on the weekend," Kisumi muttered, rubbing a hand over his face again.

"Oh." A bit taken aback by that Makoto eyed Kisumi again. They hadn't ever seen each other when Kisumi was this close to his heat before. In retrospect it really seemed it wasn't a good idea to have lunch now, though Makoto didn't seem very affected by Kisumi's smell. "I didn't know the smell could kick in this face. Haru and Rin are usually quite late." Sheepishly he scratched himself behind the head, trying to make light of the situation.

Kisumi blushed, actually blushed, because he felt stupid. This was so embarrassing to go through. "I normally am not this affected either."

For the longest time Makoto just stared at Kisumi. It made Kisumi very aware of the fact that they were out in the open, standing in front of the building Kisumi worked at. Not the best place to have these types of conversations. "I think you should call in sick," Makoto finally spoke. "And I'll take you home, so you can rest some. My car is right around the corner."

It was an unexpected offer, but Kisumi accepted right away. Not because Makoto had used a certain Alpha tone on him, or because Kisumi felt like obeying. Hearing someone say that to him made Kisumi realise it was probably a lot worse than he had initially even thought. So, he walked back into the building, told his manager he needed a sick leave, which his manager obliged with right away. Must've really looked awful then. Before Kisumi knew it, he was out the door and inside Makoto's small car.

"Take a right here," Kisumi directed, hazily glancing out the window. He felt almost feverish inside the little coffin like car.

Makoto drove slowly, making sure Kisumi was doing okay. The weirdest thing was that Kisumi was feeling all these kinds of heat symptoms, but the biggest one was missing. He didn't crave sex at this point. Even with an Alpha sitting next to him, his musky scent infiltrating his nostrils, it didn't entice anything. It was as if Kisumi had the flu.

The elevator couldn't go up fast enough once they reached Kisumi's apartment building, the track towards his apartment far too long. But once inside Kisumi heaved a sigh, glad to be home. Stripping himself off his tie Kisumi felt like he could finally breathe again, his suit jacket was the next to go.

"Do you know why your heat is this bad this time?" Makoto had entered the apartment behind Kisumi, still giving him this worrying eye.

A soft smile found his lips at the question, his mind somewhere else as he thought it through. "I have an idea," he said, turning towards his bedroom door. His undressing must be enough of a sign that he was going to get changed, and Makoto didn't seem to mind, lingering in his small living room. "I actually wanted to talk to you about it already, though wanted it to be a bit of a happier news. Unfortunately, my body is not fully agreeing with me." He had been talking from the bedroom, redressing as he spoke, and was quick to enter the living area again, now dressed in sweatpants and a big sweater.

"It could still be good news," Makoto said, that comforting smile back on his lips. It didn't quite touch his eyes though. "To me it now seems it has got something to do with your health, so any other reason is welcomed."

Considering they hadn't had lunch yet, Kisumi took to the kitchen. Perhaps he was not in the best state to do so, but he was very aware on how great Makoto's cooking skills were. Frying an egg should not be such a problem. "Well, I can't say it's actually my health. I haven't seen a doctor, but I have my suspicions it's caused by something else, or at least I hope so." He shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts better, pink curls moving from left to right with it.

"I have the afternoon of, so we can talk all this through if you want?" Makoto offered with that sweet smile again on his lips, disappearing a second later. "But if it doesn't get better, you're going to see a doctor," he ordered right after.

"Yes, mom," Kisumi teased, shooting a wink over his shoulder. There had been a time where Kisumi had been very attracted to Makoto, had even wanted to be part of the little foursome group. But he had pushed the idea aside a long time ago, not interested in dating them anymore. Still he could flirt, and would flirt with them, but the wink Kisumi had used held none of its usual power.

And even Makoto seemed to notice as he raised an eyebrow, curiosity peeked even more on Kisumi's story.

"I think I told you about running into Asahi, right?" Kisumi asked, looking over at Makoto to see him nod. "And that I also ran into Ikuya?" That gave him a confused look, so he hadn't really said much. Well, not too odd with how insecure he had been. Part of him just didn't want to jinx it. "Well, a few days later I ran into Asahi and Ikuya together at a café," he started explaining, noting the knowing smile forming on Makoto's lips. "And after that I, uh, well, I've gone on a date with both of them. Separately and together."

With plates of food in hand Kisumi turned to his dining table, which was conveniently placed in the middle of the room, no place for it elsewhere. Makoto was already seated, still wearing that smile. "Must be nice seeing old friends again, especially when you hit it off right away," he mused, referring to a conversation they once had. Kisumi had envied Makoto and his group for getting together, because they had known each other already beforehand. Made dating so much easier. Now Kisumi was living that same idea, though he had missed big chunks of Asahi's and Ikuya's lives.

"Yeah, it feels a bit weird, but it makes me quite happy," Kisumi replied. "It's quite funny, but they are both very different from what you would expect."

Raising an eyebrow curiously Makoto asked a silent question, mouth full of food.

"Well, Asahi is a very settled Alpha. I mean we are not the youngest anymore, and this is not the first time we dated anyone either, so of course we are all a lot calmer. Still it surprises me," Kisumi started explaining. "And Ikuya, he uh… is quite flirtatious, at least with me."

This was Kisumi's opening to explain why he was probably behaving so weirdly. And Makoto got the hint, silently chewing his food as he looked over at Kisumi, giving him the room to continue.

"When I went on a date with Ikuya, we started talking about past relationships and stuff. And we got to talking a bit about… being in heat, and with whom I had experienced with." This was probably too much information for Makoto's liking, not one to share bedroom secrets. But this needed to be explained, especially if Kisumi wanted a second opinion on things. "It ended up with us agreeing to sync up our heats, and well, experience it together."

Makoto's face had turned red, averting his eyes to not look at Kisumi. "We tried that too a few times," Makoto admitted softly. "With, uh, Rin and Haru being in heat at the same time. It was quite difficult for me to handle."

Kisumi smiled at Makoto's honesty, glad the other understood that Kisumi needed it at this point. Though this was not really the point Kisumi wanted to make. They were not going to share it with Asahi, at least that was their intention.

"It should be just me and Ikuya, so Asahi wouldn't have to handle it."

Green eyes flickered up to stare at Kisumi for a moment, Makoto humming softly under his breath. "Is that a good idea?" he asked. "I mean you are pursuing a relationship with both, right? Won't Asahi feel left out? It's already bold of you to have your first time together while in heat," he inquired.

That was something Kisumi hadn't really thought about before. This was the first time he was trying to pursue something with two people at the same time, and that complicated things a bit of course. Kisumi had felt left out when the other two were sharing a conversation he wasn't part of, but wasn't this much worse then? The feverish heat was coursing through him again as he thought of their situation. Why hadn't Ikuya and he thought of that?

"I responded quite severely to Asahi the last time I saw him," Kisumi admitted softly. "And it seemed he to me."

"Maybe one of the reasons is that want Asahi to join as well. Could be the reason why you're feeling so sick too," Makoto said. "Maybe your body is responding to your emotions in a way you haven't experienced before."

"Maybe…" Kisumi whispered, and that was the last they said on the subject. Kisumi didn't want to say more, because he now had a very new reason as to why he was feeling the way he did. And now with guilt added to it, his fever got even worse. His brain was fuzzy, making him unable to focus on anything, but on what would happen on the weekend.

Makoto left after seeing Kisumi feeling worse, telling him to get some rest. Which he didn't do right away. Instead he texted Ikuya, knowing they needed to talk about this.

 _I think we should tell Asahi_

Ikuya's reply didn't take very long, much to Kisumi's relief.

 _Okay, I'll call him tomorrow_

...

Well... You know where we're headed, right? Don't have to tell you that... So the next chapter will be the intro to... them getting together :D Excited?


	8. Chapter 8

And here is the start of the weekend! I hope it comes across right... This contains some nudity! Enjoy!

...

The weekend couldn't come around fast enough. Kisumi had been counting the hours away on Saturday, wishing for it to be evening already, so he could go to Ikuya. Could finally share the way he was feeling. His fever had only gotten worse as the days had progressed, and reaching his final day before his heat set in, finally brought in the need of being with someone. Not as bad as it would be the following day, but worse enough that Kisumi did not want to be alone anymore.

So as soon as Kisumi had reached Ikuya's apartment, and the other Omega had opened the door for him, he enclosed Ikuya in a tight hug. He sniffed the air, relishing in the scent Ikuya was leaving behind. Kisumi saw the worry in those amber eyes, the same look Makoto had worn, but he ignored it for now.

The day after Kisumi had met with Makoto, he had explained everything to the other two, so they were aware on what was happening to Kisumi. Or more so in what state he was in. The concern they had shown was very sweet, but they kept saying that perhaps they should postpone. Should get together some other time. But Kisumi really didn't want that. He was sure he was about to experience the worst heat he has ever had, and he was not going through that alone. Hell, he would not be able to stay alone. And he really did not want to pick up a random stranger or something like that. They were causing this feeling anyway, so they better take care of him.

Kisumi received a small tour of Ikuya's apartment, but he could hardly pay attention. His mind was still fuzzy, and he couldn't keep up with the different doors opening. The only thing he noted was where the bedroom was. Important information for later, or so his brain decided.

It wasn't long after that the doorbell rang, signalling that Asahi had made it here as well. Ikuya held onto Kisumi's hand and led him back towards the hallway, shooting glances up to lavender eyes to make sure Kisumi was still doing okay. Kisumi didn't really notice the door opening, mind occupied by how constricting his sweater was. He was wearing the biggest sweater he owned, the collar hanging low under his collarbone, but it still felt like he was suffocating. Scratching at his neck he tried to relieve himself a little. The skin there had already turned raw and red, irritation forming. This really was the worst state he had ever been in.

"Is he okay?"

The question made the haze surrounding Kisumi evaporate a little, turning to look out the front door. Asahi was standing there, quite a few steps away from the threshold. His question had been directed at Ikuya, but his eyes were burning darkly as they stared at Kisumi. It sent a thrill down Kisumi's spine seeing that.

"I don't know," Ikuya replied, eyeing the sleepy smile that had formed on Kisumi's lips. "He seems very out of it. Seeing him now I really don't want him to be alone though."

Asahi nodded, his eyes moving away from Kisumi for a second to look down the path to the exit. "I smelled him as soon as I entered the building," Asahi murmured, leaving that sentence as enough of an explanation on how he was feeling. He didn't dare take a step closer, hands balled beside his hips to rid himself of some of the tension.

"Sorry," Kisumi said softly, surprising the other two that he had finally spoken. "Makoto had said it as well, but I can't really help it."

The other two didn't really respond to it, but Kisumi felt Ikuya squeeze his hand for a moment.

"I don't know if it's a good idea if I'm here," Asahi said, moving to lean from one foot to the other. He seemed restless.

Ikuya shook his head, fringe dancing in front of his eyes. "You have to stay," he said. "I'll be in heat tomorrow as well, and I won't be able to really keep an eye on him, let alone take care of him enough. You really got to stay." Asahi swallowed heavily, a hand going up to rub through his hair. But the nod he gave was enough of a signal for Ikuya, who then turned to Kisumi. "Why don't you go inside already and make yourself comfortable." His tone was so soft it made Kisumi's heart flutter.

Slowly Kisumi started moving away from the other two, his hand going up to scratch at his neck again, the other pulling at the collar of his sweater to get it as low as possible.

"Stop scratching!" Ikuya ordered. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Turning his lavender eyes on Ikuya he looked extra defeated. "But I'm so hot and it's making me uncomfortable. It's itching my neck," he explained as he pulled down the collar more, it almost reaching his chest.

"Then take it off," Ikuya offered with a deadpan look, as if it was the most logical solution. Which in theory it was, but Kisumi still had enough of a state of mind to realise what kind of signal he would be giving off if he took off his shirt. Still if Ikuya said he should, then he would.

Disappearing through the side door Kisumi entered back into the living room. Clumsily he pulled at his sweater until it finally popped off his head. Kisumi heaved a sigh as he flopped down on the couch, instantly feeling better now that the constricting fabric was finally gone. He left it in a heap on the floor, not able to bother himself with folding at this point. He hardly noticed that the other two had stayed in the hallway a little longer than normal, time really something fleeting.

When he closed his eyes, Kisumi could focus on a clock ticking somewhere inside the house. It was a good distraction, keeping him a bit more grounded. He was really losing himself to this weird heat he was experiencing.

The side door opened again, the hum of conversation bursting through Kisumi's bubble. But it was Asahi's quick breath intake and his curse that really pulled Kisumi's attention back to the other two, clock forgotten. "Fuck, his smell is strong," he exclaimed, and Kisumi smiled at the familiar tone in which Asahi spoke. Just a bit too loud. "I don't know if I can contain myself if it's like this."

"We'll figure something out," Ikuya shot back. His tone was a little off, sending a new feeling coursing through Kisumi's body. "It's really so bad that you can't even smell me, and I'm also in heat tomorrow."

The tone got even worse with Ikuya's next sentence, a wave of guilt now taking over Kisumi. With the way they were talking the haze really was leaving him, creating space for something more horrible. Was he screwing things up with how he was behaving? Craning his neck Kisumi glanced over the back of the couch, seeing Ikuya and Asahi a few feet apart, not even looking at each other, or Kisumi for that matter.

"I smell you," Kisumi said softly again, pulling Ikuya's attention back to him. "You smell really sweet and it feels heavy on my thing. I like it." The last part he offered with a lazy smile, hoping it would make everyone feel better.

A bit surprised Ikuya only stared at Kisumi for a moment, and then quickly made his way towards the Omega, walking around the couch and sliding down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Kisumi's torso and pressed his lips against Kisumi's shoulder blade. "I really hope you won't be like this every time," Ikuya murmured against Kisumi's skin.

"Me neither," Kisumi replied, wrapping his arms around Ikuya's frame to pull him closer. He shivered at the contact, burying his nose in Ikuya's hair to take in more of his scent. It was exhilarating to finally be touched. To be held tight like this, though it would've been better if Ikuya lost his shirt as well. To feel Ikuya's skin burn against his, that was what Kisumi wanted.

Asahi had silently walked towards one of the arm chairs next to the couch, sitting in one with legs crossed and eyes averted. This really was difficult for all of them, all because Kisumi's body decided to mess with him. Kisumi was losing all control of his thoughts and feelings. Asahi was having a hard time not giving into his. And Ikuya was feeling left out, none of this really about him. It was an odd situation, and Kisumi wished it would've been different, but nonetheless he was glad it was these two he would experience it with, no one else.

Without really realising it Kisumi's fingers had found their way to the buttons on Ikuya's shirt, nimble fingers setting to work. After a few buttons undone Ikuya looked down at Kisumi's handy work, giving Kisumi even more room to move. It was so inviting to have the Omega pressed against him like this, especially with his neck now bared. Kisumi's lips found a patch of skin there and started to kiss and nip, because he wanted to.

"I think we should change our plans," Ikuya hummed, turning his head just so that he was looking at Asahi, and giving Kisumi even more room to kiss. "Waiting till tomorrow is not really favourable for any of us. You will probably go nuts, because you need to cage yourself. I'll need to watch out for you and Kisumi. And I think it may release some of the stress on Kisumi's body."

Kisumi didn't hear a reply, too busy with pushing Ikuya's shirt off his shoulders, discarding it somewhere to the side. Finally, finally Ikuya turned his face back to Kisumi, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. God, had Kisumi needed that. Feeling those soft lips press against his, instantly taking control of the entire situation. Kisumi wrapped his arms around Ikuya's neck to pull him close, feel their skin flush pressed together, but Ikuya had more plans than that. His hand reached down, sliding over Kisumi's stomach to his abdomen, and then even lower. Ikuya palmed Kisumi's dick through his jeans. Putting as much pressure on it as he could. It elicited a deep groan from Kisumi's lips.

A second body finally presented itself, strong hands working on the button of his jeans. Before Kisumi really noticed what was happening, Asahi already had him naked, but being rid off all that fabric was the best feeling yet. It was so freeing, his heated skin finally able to air out a little.

Hands pressed against his ass and shoulder made Kisumi scoot to the side, creating room for Asahi. He now had two bodies so close to his. But it wasn't right yet. "Asahi," Kisumi breathed out, breaking the kiss he was still sharing with Ikuya. "You need to be naked too."

"Fuck." Asahi swallowed as he slowly pulled himself away from Kisumi and Asahi. Lavender eyes followed him for a moment, watching as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

But then his attention was elsewhere again. Fingering the waistband of Ikuya's sweatpants, notifying the other that he wanted him naked too. "Wait, wait, wait!" Ikuya exclaimed, jumping just out of reach of Kisumi's invading hands. "Fuck, I didn't think we would be moving this fast," he muttered, completely moving away from them both.

"Where are you going?" Asahi asked, looking almost frightened now that Ikuya was not right next to them anymore.

"Well, we're going to need some stuff if we want to pursue this, don't we?" Ikuya said sarcastically. "And I want to have sex with him as bad as you do, so we're going to need some lube." And with that he disappeared through a door.

With a sigh Asahi sank back down onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Kisumi's shoulders. It gave Kisumi just the right leverage to shimmy his way closer to Asahi's now nude body. Asahi's heated flesh was pressed against Kisumi's thigh, sending tingles of pleasure through Kisumi. He only now realised how he had longed for this. They had been dating for such a short time, and yet Kisumi wanted everything. Wanted to be around the other two as much as he could. And it wasn't his hazy brain talking anymore. Ever since the two had started touching him in the way his body craved, his mind had started coming back down too.

Landing a kiss on Asahi's lips Kisumi tried to coax the Alpha to respond, but his press back was not as earnest as Ikuya's had been. "We're not pressuring you into something you don't want, right?" Asahi suddenly whispered, a worried look in his eyes.

Surprised Kisumi pulled back a little to look at Asahi. "There is nothing that Asahi can do to me that I don't want," Kisumi reassured softly, pushing another soft kiss on the Alpha's lips.

"Nothing?" Asahi questioned, responding a little more to the kiss now. Ikuya had appeared again through the side door, bottle of lube in hand and some condoms, which he threw down on the coffee table as he slipped back on Kisumi's other side.

"You can do whatever you want with me," Kisumi said, a familiar flirty tone in his voice. His sentence was meant for not just Asahi, but also Ikuya, whom he reached for as soon as the Omega had sat down.

"You both are going to be the death of me," Asahi groaned as he sank into the kiss.

...

Soooo, we're reaching the explicit content in the next chapter :D Would you like to see the continuation on this scene, or rather the time skip towards the heat of the next day? Both would be fitting enough after this :)


End file.
